El cuervo
by Angeal23
Summary: El cuervo, extraño animal, pero quizás, el único ser que podía permanecer al lado de Arthur Kirkland sin padecer, por eso, aquel británico entre su destrozada mente lo deja entrar, sí, a ese cuervo, para por fin, dejarse devorar. Devil!USAxUK.


Una trama que se me vino a la mente ojeando una leyenda sobre este animal, en realidad, hay muchas, quise hacer esta al estilo USAxUK, Arthur está un poco desquiciado aquí y Alfred…bueno, él es cuento aparte =)

Pareja: Devil!AlfredxArthur (AmericaxEngland)  
Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos y tampoco las naciones representadas, pertenecen a la serie Axis Power Hetalia. Si fueran míos ni les cuento que haría.

* * *

**EL CUERVO **

**_La soledad no es un bien preciado, es algo que nadie quiere tener, pero algunos hechos, quizás no tuyos pueden causarte un rechazo ante la sociedad, carcomido desde mi nacimiento por el aislamiento, la soledad, el prejuicio y la avaricia de otros, aquello destroza mi mente, la desquicia cada día más mientras veo el tic-tac sin sentido que suena en mi solitaria habitación, no tengo motivos para vivir._**

-No tengo razón para existir…- susurro suavemente, sintiendo una oleada de aire frío, no hay nadie cerca de mí, nadie, todos conocen mi historia, el niño loco, el demonio.

¿Demonio yo? se equivocan, sólo tenía siete años, mi padre estaba violando a mi madre después de darle una golpiza, yo sólo le enterré aquel afilado objeto en su pecho para que se callara, ambos gritos me tenían alterado, me mantenían al borde de mi cama llorando sin parar, produciendo más ruido, lo apuñalé hasta que el muy maldito dejara de gimotear. La cara de horror de mi madre me molestó.

Siempre me molestó, tan estúpida e indefensa, dejando que Daddy la golpeaba, recuerdo que mi padre calcinaba animales vivos en ollas, escuchándolos gritar, nunca me gustaron los gritos, las lágrimas o el silencio, la sonrisa surgió en mis labios pálidos, mi madre no dejaba de sollozar, le dije que ya estaba todo bien, pero aullaba como un gato histérico.

Mis oídos dolían, y él me dijo que acabara con el ruido.

-Mom…-

-H-Hi-jo…-susurró mirándome entre horribles llantos.

-Daddy… te está esperando…-

**_El frío metal entrando a la hendidura de la piel, sangre salpicando en mi cara, y al fin silencio, me abracé a mis padres, ambos tan calladitos, siempre los quise, siempre los amé, pero ellos me disgustaban un poco, en especial esa manía por gritar, como dije, odio los gritos, ese brutal sonido agolpándose en mis oídos, silencio, paz…pero no quería soledad. ¿Qué hice? cosas que muchos médicos no supieron explicar._**

_Un cuervo me había acompañado  
__desde que salí de la ciudad.  
__Hasta hoy me había seguido  
__volando sobre mi cabeza._

Mi cara se agolpa en su presencia, es un cuervo negro de ojos ensangrentados en rojo, mirándome desde lejos, excitándome, quizás zoofilia, no, no estoy tan enfermo, quizás sí, nunca supieron explicarlo en el consultorio, me dijeron que olvidara a Daddy y que olvidara a Mom, cómo olvidarlos, ellos son los locos, nunca podría olvidar las manos podridas que conservaba mi padre en su cuarto de mujeres y que mi madre gritaba horrorizada cuando las encontraba.

Nunca podré olvidar la rara afición que tenía mi madre a los cortes, tampoco, los bulliciosos niños llamándome fenómeno. Los que me hacían llorar. Pero jamás podría olvidarlo a él, ese cuervo, cuyos ojos se volvían celestes, incluso azules cuando se acercaba la noche, porque cuando duermo, una voz tenebrosa me susurra que me hará pagar, que mis pecados son un delirio que quiere devorar.

Es la primera persona que me dice algo así ¡Estoy feliz!, creo que me he enamorado de ese cuervo que remueve cada entraña de mí, siento su fría presencia cerca, cada vez, acariciando mi cara, riéndose como un desquiciado, pero mas no provoca ruido, es como un cazador silencioso. Como no enamorarme de él, pero juego un poco con su astucia, me sigue y jugamos un poco fuera de casa.

-Pero no puedes entrar a mi casa, maldito cuervo…-susurro, sintiendo el espeso ambiente cambiar, siento un golpe seco, una barra metálica ligera me ha caído desde el edificio en construcción, el animal emplumado sólo grazna hacia mí mientras me desangro en el suelo, me quiere devorar, me sigue desde mi nacimiento, es tan leal y obsesivo, callado, algún día me matará.

_**Porque realmente, la soledad es un espeso ambiente con el que siempre he de lidiar, cada vez que me acerco a algo con vida, con un rostro similar al mío acaba muerto, un ser con unas manos enguantadas en color carmesí me sonríe, pelo negro, ojos azules riendo ante la oscuridad, y yo le acompaño la risa, viendo el cuerpo putrefacto de la victima de su maldad.**_

Porque me quiere tanto como para matar a todo lo que se me acerque, es tan considerado y yo un maldito canalla, pero no se rinde.

_Cuervo, extraña criatura,  
__¿No quieres abandonarme?  
__¿Acaso pretendes tomar  
__pronto mi cuerpo como alimento?_

Las compras fueron rápidas, quería volver lo antes posible a casa, la gente desviaba su rostro, es gracioso tener mala fama, aunque no es de codiciar algo así, porque todo lo que yo toco se empaña, se cristaliza, se rompe, y eso le encanta, oh extraña y negra criatura, tú desquiciaste mi alma, me codicias desde que nací, produces desgracias en mí desde que existo, te odio tanto como te amo, porque en realidad, tú eres el único que siempre me acompaña.

-¿Sabes...?-susurro suavemente, entreabriendo la puerta. -Hoy… te dejaré entrar…-

Y siento el resonar, por fin un ruido nítido, era la primera vez que un golpe fuerte en mi oído me estremece de esa manera, mi sonrisa se hace grotesca y aterrada, la figura del cuervo está ensangrentada y luego una sombra negra se forma del ave descuartizada, el mismo sujeto de mis sueños, el que me dijo que tenía que odiar los ruidos fuertes, el que dijo que tenía que acabar con ellos.

Mi amigo imaginario, mi pequeño cuervo, mi única compañía.

-Has tardado mucho, pequeña y deliciosa marioneta humana…-sonrió sutilmente, entrando con una presencia escalofriante a casa, porque yo lo había dejado entrar, porque se tardó veinticinco años en desquiciar a ese humano, a _mí._

_Yo no podré seguir mucho más.  
__¡Cuervo, muéstrame al menos  
__fidelidad hasta la tumba!_

_**La ropa desgarrada, los labios en mi cuello, las uñas clavándose en mi piel, destrozándola, pero no detiene mi agonía, el cuervo es un animal inteligente, ha luchando mucho para tenerme, me abre de piernas y me penetra, me oigo gritar, se ríe diabólicamente, me hace producir horrendos gritos, los mismo que me desesperan, mis clamados de ayuda provocan sólo que me embista más fuerte. Porque este ya no es mi cuento, nunca lo fue, siempre fue el de él.**_

_**Bienvenidos al cuento… de la marioneta humana. **_

* * *

Si se habrán dado cuenta Arthur era un niño normal, no es que naciera enfermo o desquiciado, eso lo produjo el demonio que deseaba su cuerpo y su alma desde que nació, tenía que desquiciarlo hasta que lo único que quedará en el mundo para Arthur fuera él.

Lo logró, y Arthur se condenó, dejándole entrar, autorizándolo a destrozar toda su vida. En fin, saben que me gustan las historias desquiciadas, esta como siempre no es la excepción.

¿Reviews, criticas, tomatitos?


End file.
